Omamori Mitsuki
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: Los omamoris son una raza destinada a proteger a los elegidos de la luna. Pronto nuevas alumnas llegaran al Intenado Tsukimine. Que nuevos misterios guardan estas chicas que los chicos no saben ¿Quienes son la Secta de la Rosa? ¿Por que todos buscan a la Bella Luna? ¿Que paso con el Consejo de sangre? ¿Por que Mitsuki los odia?...RaimonxOc's
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**

**Dani: wa! D8 no me maten por no actualizar VVMF...gomen T^T...no me mate, pero este fic es un fic de agradecimiento ya que yo no aparecere...T^T**

**Gaby: este fic es para mi! Asi que si alguien quiere a Fubuki el esta disponible...no mentira es para Yuko-senpai, asi que se jo...xP**

**Dani: no te pases con tu vocabulario...**

**Gaby: bueno el fic! Dale al play xD**

**Dani:...hai, hai...¬¬**

PROLOGO: El Omamori Perdido

Omamori, bien dicho omamori significa amuleto. Pero en este caso no es un amuleto. Hablaremos sobre otros omamoris, personas en este caso enviadas por luna a cuidar de sus elegidos. Están los elegidos del lobo, los elegidos del gato y los hijos de la luna. Los elegidos del lobo son chicos o chicas normalmente no les gustan estar solos, aunque de muy pequeños pasan por experiencias fuertes. Los elegidos del gato, son chicos astutos, independientes de por sí, ellos no necesitan valerse de nadie para alcanzar sus metas. Y por ultimo pero más importantes; los hijos de la luna, estos elegidos son extrañamente difíciles de encontrar, algunos dicen que ellos ya no exciten. Pero otros confían en que siempre va haber un elegido de la luna más especial para ella.

En la actualidad pocos omamoris existen, ya que muchos fueron exterminados por sus amos al ser muy territoriales, otros fueron erradicados por ser salvajes. Otros fueron perdonados y condenados a cuidar a los descendientes de las familias de cazadores de youkais, muchas de estas pérdidas en el transcurso del tiempo o simplemente selladas por un omamori-amuleto-.

Actualmente…

Los jugadores de Inazuma Japan asisten al Instituto Tsukimine, un internado el cual se ubica en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad Inazuma. Hace poco un instituto solo para hombres, pero a partir de este año se han integrado alumnas de un lugar en específico. Y como única casa confiable para la estancia de estas, los chicos de la casa de la Luna tendrán que compartir habitación con las nuevas chicas, aunque las demás alumnas vivirán en otra casa solo para ellas.

Últimamente, los profesores han estado actuando raro debido a la llega de las nuevas alumnas de la casa de la Luna. En especial sobre el novedoso tema que se acaba de descubrir entre los alumnos. La misteriosa hija del director Tsukimine asistirá este año. Todos están asustados porque clase de persona será la misteriosa chica que según los rumores de da a desear. Aunque sus compañeros de casa la creen una Natsumi Raimon mas. Otro de los últimos temores de los alumnos es porque el director decidió dejar a su hija en la casa de la Luna, cuando ella puede vivir con él en su oficina; o porque a las nuevas chicas que no llegaran hasta el segundo mes estarán en esa casa, ya que ellas podrían vivir en armonía con las del dormitorio de las chicas.

Este y muchos otros misterios se darán a descubrir esta última semana de marzo en la cual todo el instituto a estado viviendo tranquilamente.

-Pronto el sello se romperá y los demonios empezaran a atacar –dice una chica de cabello plateado parada en la punta de un pino mirando asía la luna- ¡Ja!- rio- será divertido ver como esas chicas se esfuerzan para algo que no sirven…aunque, después de todo sus vidas me pertenecen de por sí- miro un colgante en forma de media luna y una estrella con una piedra morado en el centro echas de plata- será muy divertido ver cómo te destruyes a ti misma…antigua guardiana del lobo…aunque debería decir gato, después de todo traicionaste a tu propio mentor –dijo para empezar a reírse tan fuerte que las aves de los arboles comenzaron a volar- pronto…la luz de la luna dejara de existir ya que la bella luna no se encuentra entre nosotros…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Dani: wa!...ni tyo se que escribir xD

Gaby: bueno da la ficha para los Oc...¬¬

Dani: hai, hai...

Nombre y Apellido: (de preferencia Japones)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Ropa: -Diaria - Pijama -Formal -Uniforme( el uniforme es normal: una falda corta gris, blusa blanca y un saco azul marino. El punto de pedir uniforme es que si quiere corbata o lazo o tienes algun peinado en especial o algun otro detalle-como el color de las media largas es opcional-) -Vestido de verano -Ropa de baño

Pareja( menos Hiroto) -Fubuki: Yuko-senpai -Goenji: Arlette-senpai -Afrodi: Alee-nee-san -Kazemaru: Kaze-senpai

Guardian de: (Gato o Lobo) (es algo asi como lycans y werecats xD -me lo pego Arlette-senpai xD-)

Arma: (de preferencia armas tradicionales japonesas o armas blanca, pero no armas de fuego. Tambien valen baston, latigo o cadena)

Extra:

Dani: bueno eso es todo ;)

Gaby: ahora las preguntas!

Dani: ¬¬...hai, hai...

1) ¿La hija del director sera como Natsumi?

2)¿Habra malos entendidos cuando las chicas lleguen?

3)¿Cual es el proposito detras de que el director ponaga a su hija ya las nuevas chicas en la casa de la Luna?

4)¿Quiera la antigua guardiana del lobo?

5)¿Que hizo para traicionar a su mentor?

6)¿Quien sera la peli plateada?

Dani: bueno sayo~~

Gaby: espero sus review'S! .

Dani: ahora tu estas mas emocionada que yo en este fic...

Gaby: es que es para mi y no para ti! ^^

Dani:...mala T^T

las 2: Sayo~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 y los Oc's les pertenecen a sus correspondientes dueños. **

**Dani: volvi!**

**Gaby: nadie te extraño...**

**Dani: TOT mala...bueno por fin pude terminar el primer capi...si, esta un poco loco y posiblemente haiga cosas que no entiendan -.-U pero si tinen dudas...**

**Gaby: COMENTEN!**

**Dani: bueno, gracias a: Melire2 y a su amiga Irene ;) , Valen-imotou-chan, Arlette-senpai (Princess-fic), Vetran (bienvenida), Midori-chan739 (bienvenida), Yuko-senpai, Kaze.-senpai, Shimori-chan, Zira-senpai (chrona15), Normavanessa2000-senpai, Laura-senpai, Barby-imotou-chan (Siyue-san), Alee-nee-sama (AleeciiTah), Ale Franco-senpai, Naomi-senpai (Nao-chan16), em...etto...espero no olvidarme de nadie -.-UU**

**Gaby: dale al play!**

**Dani: hai...hai... **

CAPITULO 1: El primer Omamori aparece, ¿Qué es realmente Mitsuki Tsukimine?

-¡Hiroto levántate se hace tarde!- dijo Reina jalándole las sabanas a Hiroto

-¡WA!-dijo el poniéndose la almohada encima de la cabeza- cinco minutos más…

-No me vengas con esa escusa…-dijo ella levantando el puño cabreada-…llevas con esa joda desde que entre en el instituto…

-Lo sé…-dijo el levantándose y empezando a desvestirse

-Pero que mierda haces baka-dijo la chica para lanzarle las sabanas y salir corriendo sonrojada

-Ah…-ya sin polo el chico se tiro encima de su cama para seguir durmiendo. De repente escucho algo en su ventana y se levanto agitado de la impresión, cuando se dio cuenta era solo un gato blanco mirándolo-…me asustaste amiguito- dijo él para luego el gato gruñirle- ¿amiguita?- dijo él un poco confundido por la reacción de la gata- te abriría la ventana, pero debes tener un dueño y en el instituto no nos dejan tener mascotas…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza para luego ponerse su uniforme. Al salir se encontró con Reina dormida al lado de la puerta- nee…Ulvida vamos…-dijo picando su hombro

-Joo…cinco minutos más…-dijo dormida

-Pero ya estamos tarde-le dijo el riéndose

-¡Maldito seas Hiroto!- grito para cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo al instituto

A medio camino la peli azul se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaba como media hora para entrar y decidieron ir a paso lento.

-Nee…Grand, ya casi se cumplen diez años de que llegaste al orfanato…-dijo ella un poco distraída

-Tienes razón…-dijo el mirando el cielo- me alegro de haber llegado al Sun Garden, porque si no hubiera sido así no te habría conocido a ti y a los demás…-dijo él con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-Nya…-dijo un gato blanco- es la gata de la mañana…

-Tal vez quiere que lo sigas- dijo sin razonar su acompañante, Hiroto siguió al gato al callejón- oye Hiroto, espera- lo intento para

El llego al callejón y salió una chica de cabello y ojo rosados que vestía una falda negra pegada y unas medias de mallas con un top rojo.

-¿Buscabas un gato?- pregunto inocente

-Si…-respondió un poco desconfiado

-Tal vez sea este…-dijo mientras que a su izquierda se acercaba una pantera negra

-Ese…es un gato muy grande- dijo asustado Hiroto

-Entonces tal vez era Yuki…-dijo mientra que a su derecha aparecía una pantera blanca

-Nee…Saku-nee-chan ya nos lo podemos comer-pregunto la pantera negra

-Todavía no Ryu-kun –respondió ella con una sonrisa- pero yo creo que si…-un shuriken gigante paso cerca de su rostro asustándola-…pero que mierda…-dijo volteando a ver qué era lo que la había asustado

- Sakura…-dijo una peli negra; la cual vestía con el uniforme del instituto pero con una corbata y medias largas grises sin el saco y la blusa un poco abierta, con el shuriken en la mano derecha sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la pared que estaba al final del callejón-…debes tener cuidado con quien te metes…-dijo cayendo con una agilidad gatuna en el piso-…porque podrías salir muy dañada…-dijo guardan el shuriken y caminando lentamente hacia los jóvenes-…discúlpame por la marca que te deje en la cara…-bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa-…

-¿Pero qué…-cuando se dio cuenta en su mejilla se abrió una herida grande-…no me jodas Yukiko…

-Te equivocas…-dijo la peli negra acercándose más a ella haciéndola retroceder-…yo ya no soy una hija de la nieve…pero si de la luna…-dijo para acercarse mas

-Ryu, Yuki, atáquenla- ordeno la peli rosa cogiéndose la mejilla derecha

-Mala elección…-sonrió con burla la peli negra para luego sacar una especie de vara verde, la cual lanzo al aire para bajar siendo una guadaña de filo semi-circular de color plateado y de mango verde agua-…denme su mejor golpe…-dijo en son de burla

Las panteras atacaron a la peli negra con rapidez mientras que ella movía la guadaña con agilidad evitando se tocada por los grandes felinos. Hiroto estaba estupefacto al ver la pelea. La peli rosa aprovecho la oportunidad para alimentarse del chico mientras que la otra estaba peleando con sus hermanos. Sakura se acerco a Hiroto e intento tomarlo de la mano, pero antes de que lo lograra una cadena con un omori esférico la tomo del antebrazo.

-No te atrevas a tocar lo que no te pertenece…-dijo molesta la peli negra. Las dos panteras se lanzaron a atacarla pero ella fue más rápida y les corto las cabezas de un solo movimiento de su guadaña. Al cortarle la cabeza, del cuerpo de Yuki salió humo blanco y del cuerpo de Ryu salió un humo negro que la peli negra identifico como veneno. Ella guardo sus armas y lanzo a Sakura; la cual todavía estaba en shock por haber visto morir a sus hermanos, al veneno con ayuda de la cadena. Abrazo a Hiroto por el torso y salió saltando a un edificio que estaba al frente del callejón-… discúlpeme por el atrevimiento kosoujin-sama…-dijo arrepentida dejando a Hiroto parado en el borde de la media pared de la azotea del edificio

-¿Pero qué…-Hiroto todavía seguía confundido por lo que acabada de ver- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí abajo?- pregunto nervioso

-…-la peli negra lo miro arqueando una ceja, y se sentó al lado del chico y comenzó a abrirle la camisa-…perdóneme kosoujin-sama – dijo para luego tomar un omamori que colgaba del cuello del chico-…así que usaron esto para rastrearlo…-dijo mientras que Hiroto estaba muy sonrojado debido a que la chica sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando el pecho desnudo del chico-…esto ya no le sirve amo…-dijo para luego arrancar el omamori verde del cuello del chico de un solo tiron, se levanto y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino con el kaji de fuego escrita-…kasai…-dijo para que del pequeño papel comenzara a salir una lengua de fuego en la cual puso el omamori y este se consumió rápidamente

-¿Pero qué haces?- pregunto desesperado Hiroto

-Quemar lo que ata al pasado…-dijo fríamente

-Claro, ese el único recuerdo que tengo de mi verdadera familia…-dijo cabreado

-Disculpe mi insensibilidad Kosoujin-sama –dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a sacarse la corbata- usted tiene todo el derecho a castigarme por mi mal comportamiento- dijo empezando a abrirse la blusa

-Espera…-dijo Hiroto sonrojado tapándose los ojos- ¿Qué haces?

-El amo está molesto con Mitsuki por su mal comportamiento y Mitsuki debe ser castigada- dijo mientras seguía abriéndose la blusa

-Deja de decirme amo, y deja de desvestirte-dijo tomándola de las manos y pegándola al su cuerpo. Luego Hiroto se percato de cierto detalle, el estaba con el torso descubierto y ella a media desnuda ya que la peli negra había logrado terminar de abrirse la blusa

-Amo…-lo llamo-…se le está haciendo tarde para ir al centro educacional...-dijo en un tono frio separándose y empezando a abotonarle la camisa a Hiroto, por lo cual al chico se le confundía su cara con su cabello

-Arigatou…-dijo sonrojado

-El amo no me debería agradecer por esto…le he fallado al no poder protegerlo por estos últimos diez años…y lo he traicionado…"_Aunque serias uno más de la lista"_-pensó la chica, se arreglo la ropa y abrazo al peli rojo para bajar del edificio de un salto.

-¡Hiroto se nos hace tarde!...-Ulvida apareció corriendo de la nada y llevo arrastrando al peli rojo al instituto

-…-la peli negra se volteo asía la dirección por la cual se fueron los jóvenes- Que tenga un buen día, kosoujin-sama –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

En el Instituto…

-Ulvida eres una salvaje, no debiste jalarme así..-dijo molesto Hiroto

-Es que nos hacia tarde…-contra ataco la chica entrando al salón

-Está bien…-acepto Hiroto a regañadientes

-Buenos días alumnos siéntense…-dijo el profesor entrando, a lo que todos los chicos y chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Bueno como les había dicho anteriormente…-dijo mientras una persona entro al salón sorprendiendo a todos- bueno ella es…

Mucho antes de eso en la oficina del Director…(N/A: xD)

-Asi que llegaste…-le dijo un hombre de larga cabellera plateada de ojos plateados y una especie de arete en el oído izquierdo (N/A: like Yue de sakura card captor xD) sentado en el pupitre a una chica de largo cabello negro que estaba parada enfrente de su pupitre- ¿Tu madre te mando?

-En efecto Fenri-sama, Natsuki-sama me mando a vivir aquí con mi nuevo protegido-respondió la chica la cual tenía el ojo derecho verde con celeste y el ojo izquierdo morado con celeste

-¿Ya no me llamas papa?- pregunto con una mueca de tristeza-…antes te encantaba decirme así…o por lo menos a la bella luna si- dijo mirando con el rabillo del ojo a la chica

-Usted sabe que el titulo de hija ya no me pertenece, lo sabe más que nadie y que la bella luna en paz descanse…-dijo para hacer un kuji-in -…además, sin ella yo no éxito…

-¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo, Mitsuki?-dijo tristemente moviéndose de una manera graciosa-…aunque yo te cambie, sigues siendo hija de Natsuki…

-A Natsuki no le sirvo…-dijo fuertemente, sorprendiendo al hombre-…la única razón por la que vive fue porque Tsukiko-sama me dijo que debía obedecer a Natsuki-sama, por eso es por lo que estoy aquí…además, llegue tarde pero el omamori me cubrió el tiempo suficiente en el que no pude estar presente…

-Deja de hablar como si le debieras la vida a una persona que solo te utiliza…-respondió él

-…por esta…-susurro la peli negra-…por esta razón la bella luna tuvo que irse…-dijo para luego empezar a reír como loca-…JAJAJA…LA BELLA LUNA TUVO QUE MORIR JAJAJA…-rio mientras se tapaba el ojo izquierdo-…JAJAJA Mizuki…donde estas JAJAJA…

-Ochitsuku…-dijo tocado con el dedo pulgar la frente de la chica heterocroma, la cual al instante se quedo dormida-…te puedo cambiar como guardián, pero nunca como mi hija…mi querida Luz de Luna- dijo acariciando el rostro de la chica y luego tomar un mechón de cabello negro-…tu cabello era más hermoso cuando era blanco…ahora es solo negro lleno de impurezas…maldito el día en que todo confiamos en ti…niña luna…

Ahora en el salón de Hiroto…

-Ella es Mitsuki Tsukimine, hija del director Fenri y…

-Puedo presentarme sola…-dijo con frialdad la chica-…Mi nombre es Mitsuki Tsukimine, si mi padre es el director, mi madre es natal de Hokkaido y he estado viviendo con ella toda mi vida, así que no considero al director Tsukimine un padre de crianza…será un gusto estar este año acompañada por ustedes…-dijo para irse de frente al sitio de la esquina trasera que se ubicaba al lado de la ventana

_-"…ella…es aquella chica…"_-pensó Hiroto

-Bien…sigamos con la clase…-dijo un poco asustado el profesor por la presencia de la peli negra

Luego de la aburridas clases en el descanso…

-Hola…-dijo Hiroto acercándose a la peli negra-…entonces, tu eres Tsukimine-san…te estábamos esperando desde que empezó el año…

-Kosoujin-sama…le ruego que no me llame por el apellido de mi padre, puede llamarme por el nombre que usted quiera, pero Tsukimine no…-dijo arrodillándose en el piso

-Oye, no es para tanto- dijo ayudando a levantarse a la chica-…te llamare Mitsuki… ¿sí?

-Como el amo desee llamarme para mí está bien…-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia-…si me disculpa… es la hora de mi descanso, con su permiso…-dijo saltando por la ventana

-¿ok?...-dijo Hiroto confundido

Con Mitsuki…

-…es la hora de dormir…-dijo subiendo a un árbol con agilidad gatuna-…aquí está bien…-dijo caminando con su fuera un gato hasta apoyarse en la punta de una rama de la misma manera-…rrrr…-ronroneaba mientras quedaba dormida

Con Hiroto…

-Hiroto escuche que en tu clase hay una chica nueva…-dijo Fubuki poniéndose sentándose a su costado

-Pues, no creo que le caiga bien a muchos…-dijo Midorikawa despreocupadamente-…es la hija del director, y al parecer sus padres son separados y a vivido solo con su madre…- Hiroto le pego al decir lo ultimo-… ¡Au!

-No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada Ryuuji-dijo con burla el peli rojo

-Pues, dicen que pronto llegaran chicas nuevas a casa…-dijo Goenji que estaba sentado al lado del albino-…espero que no sean muy quisquillosas…

-…solo falta que todos nos enamoremos de ella…-dijo con burla Atsuya, el cual estaba sentado en una rama baja del árbol que estaba detrás de ellos-…y la gota que derramaría el vaso seria que algunos nos enamoráramos de las mismas chicas…

-Si…-dijeron todos pensando. Fubuki se quedo dormitando en su sitio

-Oye, Fubuki despierta-dijo Endo empujando al albino

-¿Qué?...-dijo para caerse de espaldas

-¿Tu también andas con sueño, Shirou?- pregunto preocupado su gemelo

-Sí, ¿tú también?- le pregunto

-Últimamente he estado teniendo el mismo sueño recurrente estas últimas noches- dijo frotándose los ojos

-¿Sueños húmedo?- pregunto con burla Fudou

-No eres el único…-dijo Midorikawa-…últimamente también tengo sueños recurrentes en los que hay varios niños y niñas jugando en una casa tradicional japonesa…especialmente ahí una chica castaña que siempre está al lado de un niño peli verde que de seguro soy yo…

-Por lo menos están jugando…-dijo Atsuya frotándose los ojos-…en mis sueños siempre hay dos chicas…la primera sentada en el piso con una sonrisa psicópata y la segunda con la cabeza en las piernas de la primera ensangrentada…

-¿Y qué te causa?-pregunto Kido

-Miedo…extrañamente siento miedo de poder matar a Shirou…-dijo mirando a su gemelo

-¿Por qué de matarme?-pregunto con un poco de temor

-Porque de alguna manera me siento como si yo te estuviera apuñalando por la espalda…-respondio

-Yo también sueño con dos tres niños…supongo que el niño soy yo y una de las niñas es Haruna…pero la tercera es una peli negra…-dijo Kido analizando los hechos

-Pues yo sueño que mi madre me está abrazando a mí y a una niña más-dijo Goenji- pero no es mi hermana

-Pues yo veo a una niña peli roja jugando en un río conmigo…-dijo Endo

-En mis sueños hay una niña de cabello castaño oscuro comiendo dulces conimigo…-dijo pensativo Tachimukai

-Pues yo también sueño con una niña de cabello negro sentada en la rama de un árbol…-dijo Fudou

-Yo veo a una chica ce cabello café cobrizo…con un tatuaje de ouruboros en el hombro izquierdo…en su espalda para especificar…-dijo Afrodi

-¿Podemos dejar de jugar al yo sueño?-dijo cabreado Sakuma

-¿Qué acaso tú no has soñado algo?-le pregunto molesto Kido

-Bueno si…-dijo sonrojado Sakuma, a lo que todos lo kiraron inquisidores-…está bien sueño con una niña de cabello morado oscuro abrazándome…

-Pues, no eres el único abrazado, en mis sueños siempre hay una niña peli verde que corre delante mio y yo intento alcanzarla…y luego ella se voltea y me abraza…-dijo cansadamente Kazemaru

-Pues…Suzuno también está en las mismas...-dijo Haruya con una sonrisa arrogante

-Calla Nagumo-respondió con frialdad el albino-…por lo menos no ando sollozando dormido como tú…-dijo acomodándose el cabello

-Entonces… ¿que, Suzuno?-pregunto Midorikawa

-Solo recuerdo a una niña de cabello negro que duerme abrazada de mi brazo agarrando mi mano…-respondió el chico- y ¿tu?- pregunto refiriéndose a su compañero yaoistico (N/A: no pude evitarlo xD)

-Veo una niña de cabello color miel peleando conmigo…-respondió Haruya sin importancia

-Era de esperarse de ti Haruya…-dijo Mark llegando junto con algunos extranjeros

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto curioso Edgar

-Es que últimamente los chicos tiene sueños recurrentes de su niñez…-dijo Hiroto

-Entonces no somos los únicos…-dijo Dylan mirando a los demás

-¿Ustedes también tiene sueños recurrentes?-pregunto Fubuki

-Yo veo a una chica de cabello morado fuerte sirviéndome el té…-dijo Edgar

-Pues…en los míos estoy acariciando a una chica de cabello café claro que esta acostada en mi regazo…-dijo Fidio sonrojado

-Pues Dylan en las noches también sueña con una chica…-dijo entre risa Mark

-Sí, es una niña peli azul que abraza mi cabeza mientras dormimos en el pasto…-dijo pensativo Dylan-…es tu turno Mark…-dijo mirando al chico de los lentes

-God…bien, es una chica de cabello castaño claro que esta explicándome algo sobre los dioses de…no me acuerdo de que…-dijo deprimido el oji agua marina

-Estamos en problemas chicos…-dijo Goenji a lo que todos suspiraron

De repente por enfrente de ellos aparecieron los problemáticos del curso de Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Esos me dan mala espina…-dijo Hiroto levantándose de su sitio para seguir a los chicos

-Te acompaño, si te matan debe de haber por lo menos un testigo-rio su peli verde amigo

Todos los presentes se levantaron a seguir al peli rojo. Llegaron detrás del gimnasio cuando vieron a los chicos lanzando piedras a un árbol, Hiroto se acerco mas y se dio cuenta que en el árbol estaba Mitsuki.

-¡Oigan!-los llamo- ¡Dejen de tirarle piedras!- grito cabreado

-No jodas Hiroto-dijo un chico tirándole una piedra la cual le golpeo el hombro izquierdo mientras que sus amigos le seguían tirando piedras a la chica. Cuando una piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza- ¿Quién mierda fue?

-No te atrevas a dañar de nuevo a mi amo…-dijo la peli negra que estaba sentad en la rama del árbol-…lo haces, tendré que ir en contra de los principios que me enseño Fenri-sama…

-Me vale mierda tus principios- dijo cabreado el chico para luego intentar golpear en la cara a Hiroto, pero fue parado por una guadaña temblante a la altura de su cuello

-Hija, ya te he dicho que a los humanos no se les hace daño…-dijo entre risa el director, el cual estaba cogiendo la guadaña por la punta del mango con la mano

-Fenri-sama…-dijo la chica para luego voltear la guadaña asía el hombre-…le pido que no interfiera

-Neko…-dijo chasqueando los dedos-…un gato quiere atacar a tu amo el cual está en el bosque, Mitsuki

Mitsuki se cubrió la cara con su cabello y comenzó a correr al bosque rápidamente. Al llegar a un claro, comenzó agolpear el aire con su guadaña.

-Ustedes…-dijo el director viendo a los chicos que le estaban lanzando piedras a la chica-…wasureru…-dijo para luego chasquear los dedos-…ahora vuelvan a clase niños…-dijo el director con una sonrisa, los chicos se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo-…ahora chicos, vayamos a mi oficina, pero antes…Hiroto ven conmigo un momento

El director llevo a Hiroto al claro donde estaba Mitsuki, la cual seguía golpeando el aire con su guadaña y peleando sola.

-Hiroto, llámala- le dijo con una sonrisa el director

-Pero… ¿Qué le digo?-pregunto el chico

-Solo dile que venga a ti y ella te hará caso…

-Bueno…-dijo un poco desconfiado-…Mitsuki, ven a mi…-dijo confundido, cuando de repente la peli negra se tiro a los brazos del chicos cayendo dormida y la cargo al estilo princesa

-Ahora vamos a mi oficina que tengo que hablar con todos ustedes…

Al llegar al despacho del director, el cual estaba casi al otro lado del campus.

-Deja a Mitsuki en el sofá…-dijo el director mientras sentaba en su silla. Hiroto dejo a Mitsuki acostada en el sofá pero esta lo jalo para que él se sentase y ella pusiera su cabeza en las piernas del chico, el cual se quedo con un gota en la cabeza mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a la chica la cual ronroneaba de gusto.-…esto…siéntense…-dijo el director, pero no había donde sentarse ya que el único lugar que había para sentarse estaba ocupado por Hiroto y Mitsuki-…en el piso está bien…-dijo con una gota el director, a lo que todos le hicieron caso-…bueno, como sabrán, ustedes son los chicos que residen en la casa de la luna, ya están al tanto de que pronto llegaran unas chicas a vivir ahí con ustedes, con las cuales compartirán habitación. Bueno, antes de que sus compañeras déjenme contarles una historia…

**"Hace mucho tiempo la Luna eligió a ciertos animales para que protegieran la tierra por la noche, un gato y un lobo, ellos tuvieron hijos los cuales fueron mandados por la Luna a proteger a algunos humanos en especifico. El deseo de la Luna era que los animales aprendieran a convivir con los humanos, lo cual lograron. Pero algunos animales desarrollaron sentimientos fuertes como el amor asía sus amos. Los cuales solo los veían como mascotas, muchos de estos animales fueron sacrificados por sus amos al ser muy posesivos con ellos. Otros fueron perdonados y dados a una segunda oportunidad, con la condición de que protegerían con su vida si fuera necesario a los hijos de estos."**

-Bien, ha estos animales se les llamo omamoris ya que llamaban a la buena suerte- dijo el director parándose- en la actualidad ellos se rigen por un consejo conformado por los de sangre pura, omamoris descendientes directos de los primeros dos omamoris que eligió la Luna, los cuales su sangre todavía no ha sido combinada con sangre humana. Los del consejo eligen cada 20 años a un nuevo elegido, el cual es protegido por su guardián el cual se le es asignado por el sangre pura que los haya elegido. Los elegidos crecen con sus omamoris hasta los seis años, luego ellos regresan con sus padres para tener una vida normal. Claro que sus padres saben que tienen guardianes. Los elegidos son protegidos por amuletos los cuales son hechos por sus guardianes antes de partir, estos les protegen por un plazo de diez años como máximo. El tiempo suficiente para que los guardianes estén listos para proteger a sus amos.

-Disculpe director –dijo Kido levantando la mano-¿Pero que tiene esto que ver con nosotros?

-Mucho Kido, mucho…-dijo el director parándose-…diez año han pasado de la última vez que los vi…Shirou, Atsuya…ustedes son los elegidos del lobo de Plata Fenri. Elegidos míos que son protegidos por sus nuevas guardianas…

-Espera que nosotros que…-dijo alterado Atsuya levantándose de su sitio junto a su hermano

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo chicos…-dijo el director acariciándoles la cabeza a los gemelos-…espero que el omamori que se le fue otorgado haya borrado los recuerdos de sus antiguas guardianas…

-¿Antiguas qué?-preguntaron los chicos alejándose del hombre, cuando abrieron la puerta dejando entrar a varias chicas

-¡Fenri-oto-san!- dijeron una chica de coletas castañas oscuras y otra parecida a Kazemaru pero de cabello marron

-Yuko, Mizuiro…-dijo el hombre acariciándole la cabeza a las chicas-…llegan a tiempo chicas…-dijo mirando a las demás

-¿Qué esperaba, Fenri-sama?- pregunto divertida una peli celeste-verde

-Que llegáramos tarde, nunca –dijo una peli negra de ojos como la plata líquida de reflejos blanco

-Tsubasa, Ángela –dijo el hombre yendo a abrazar a las chicas-…gracias por cuidarlas Alejandra

-De nada Fenri-oji-san –dijo una peli café cobrizo de cabello escalonado con mechas anaranjadas. La cual Afrodi se quedo embobado mirando

-¡Nosotras también queremos un abrazo Fenri-oji-san!-dijeron una peli azul de ojos carmesí y una castaña de ojos verde parecida a Hiroto-…solo porque Tsubasa es la gata mimada de la familia y Ángela su ahijada…-dijeron molestas

-No soy mimada, ¡NYA! –se quejo la peli celeste-verde

-Si tú lo dices…-respondieron ellas

-Tsk…-dijo una peli miel cabreada-…dejen de pelarse…me están aburriendo…

-Laura…-dijeron todas viendo a la chica con una gota en la cabeza

-Hola Fidio, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –pregunto una peli café claro de ojos azul cielo y tez blanca

-Em…no…-dijo confundido

-¿Qué?-todas voltearon a ver a la chica-…¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Chicas…-las llamo el director-…los…

-Los sellos del sus omamoris todavía no so rompen…-interrumpió una peli negra levantándose del sofá-…al parecer…los omamoris les cubrirán por más tiempo…cosa que los poderes de sus protegidos todavía siguen sellados…-dijo frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en la piernas de Hiroto

-¿Y qué pasa con tu protegido?- pregunto seria una peli negra de ojos negros

-Ah…él…es un inútil…-dijo con frescura a lo que todas se cayeron de espalda-…además, no creo que sus poderes sean la gran cosa…será mejor que vayan a casa a acomodar sus cosas y afilar sus armas, ya encontré a varios gatos callejeros, y no me hago responsable de ninguno de ustedes…me voy…-dijo saltando por la ventana

-…Mitsuki-nee-chan…-dijo sorprendida dijo una castaña oscura de ojos marrones oscuros

-…tranquila Nyo…-dijo una peli morado oscuro de ojos heterocromos uno morado bajo y el otro blanco

-Algún día se le tendrá que pasar- animo una peli negra de ojos café claro

-Pero Tsuki-chan tiene razón al decirnos que estemos alerta…-dijo una castaña claro de ojos café oscuro

-Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestra nueva casa- dijo Ángela mirando a los chicos

-¡Bien dicho mi querida Ángela!-dijo el director abrazándola

-Tio…-dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza

-Vayan vayan, que mañana empezaran sus clases y ya deben empezar, se demoraron mucho al intentar buscar el lugar…-dijo el director empujando a todos a la salida

-Tsk…viejo, tú crees que es fácil llegar a un lugar que tiene un campo sellado para evitar que encuentre a los elegidos- dijo cabreada Laura

-Pues sí, ahora váyanse que el dia de hoy les quedara muy corto…-dijo mientras que votaba a todos de sus oficina- ¡Chicos, enceñenles a las chicas sus habitaciones! ¡Nos vemos en la cena!- dijo para luego cerrar la puerta de la oficina

-¿ok?-dijeron todos viendo la puerta del director

-…mejor vamos…-dijo de cabello morado oscuro con ojos miel

-¡Esperen! –dijo Hiroto, a lo que todos volteron a verlo- ¿Qué que habitación dormirán ustedes?

Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí para luego dirigirse al lado de un chico. Ángela se junto con Goenji, Tsubasa con Kazemaru, Alejandra con Afrodi, Yuko con Fubuki, Naomi con Midorikawa, Yuzuki con Fidio, Mizuiro con Atsuya, Tomoe con Endo, Shion con Fudo, kido con Valen, Saku8ma con Akemi, Midori con Dylan, Ale con Mark, Shimori con Suzuno, Nyo con Tachimukai, Pandora con Edgar y Laura con Haruya.

-Bien…-dijeron todas junto a sus compañeros-…yo soy tu guardiana y dormiré contigo…-dijeron para luego jalar a los chicos a la casa de la Luna

-Esperen…¿¡Qué!?-gritaron Horrorisados los chicos

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Gaby:...por dios...que fue eso...

Dani:...el capi?

Gaby:...no se que cosas escribes...tu termina la precentacon...

Dani:..bien, bueno la preguntas -.-UU

1) ¿El gato blanco volvera a aparecer en la ventana de Hiroto?

2)¿Sakura murio?

3)¿Que clase de loca es Mitsuki?

4)¿Realmente Hiroto es un inutil?

5)Ya que las chicas aparecieron...¿que secretos guardan?

6)¿Que onda con Fenri?

7)¿Ahora que las chicas van a dormir con sus protegidos habran malos entendidos?

8)¿Me dan un chocolate y a las chicas que aparecieron en el capi? (Gaby: a ellas si...a ti no...) (Dani: mala TOT)

9)¿Les gusto?

10)¿Alguna parte en especial?

Gaby:..ya de preguntar!

Dani: :okay:...bien...TOT

las 2: sayo~~

Gaby: se cuidan

Dani: no olviden dejar review's

**v**

**v**

**v**

**xD**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenecen, y de los Oc's solo nos pertenecen Mitsuki, Fenri (el presonaje no el nombre), Tsukiko, Tsubaki y Charlotte.**

**Dani: wojo! aprovecho y actualizo por aqui tambien xD**

**Gaby: ...habla asi pues mujer...casi te mato por solo traer eso de VVMF...**

**Dani: bueno el capi! xD**

**Gaby: espera! antes los agradecimientos...Patty-chasquea los dedos**

**Patty:..no soy tu perro zorra...AGRADECEMOS A: Midori-chan739 (es seguro que no entiendas mucho...la mayoria de mis fic contienen maldito suspenso...¬¬), Laura-senpai (espero que te guste tu nueva pelea con Haruya xD), Nao-chan16 (nee-chan!...púes si...todas estamos locas...xD), Valen Mizukoshi (Espero que lo pervert no se me pasara xD), Shion-Kishimoto-kun (aqui esta la conti, no me mates...), Lia-chan555 (espero que te guste xD), Princessfic (wa!...te debo la vida en review's...quemenme TwT), Chrona15 (em pues...espero que la actitud del director no te asuste xD), Siyue-san (bueno...sobre la inutilidad de hiroto...no se sabe xD), Vetran (pues pronto sabras que tan importante es ese gatito o gatita blanca xD)**

**Gaby: ahora el capi...**

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

Todas las chicas se estaban acomodando en las habitaciones de los chicos.

Con Hikari…

-Entonces… ¿yo te conozco desde los 5 años?-pregunto Goenji echado en su cama

-Sí, y tu mamá siempre te regañaba por tocar mis orejas…-respondió la oji gris- siempre te gusto tocar mis orejas y me hacías llorar…-dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-¿Tus orejas?- pregunto el acercándose a tocar las orejas de ella y rascarle por detrás- no veo que te duelan

-…-de repente la chica empezó como a ronronear y unas orejitas blancas de lobo salieron de su cabeza ocultando sus orejas humana-…toca mis oreja y te mato…

-…Son… ¿orejas de lobo? –dijo para luego apretar una

-…da…date por muerto…-sollozo Hikari antes de sacar su espada de plata con incrustaciones de rubí en el filo

-¡Espera no me mates!-grito Goenji para salir corriendo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mitsuki sentada de cuchillas en la ventana del delantero

-Nada Tsuki-chan…-dijo Ángela guardando su espada

-…bueno, no es de esperarse que la espada de Venecia sea tranquila del todo…-dijo con un ligera sonrisa lo cual sorprendió a Ángela-...bueno me voy a ver como están las de…-no termino la frase ya que se escucho un "no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo"-…mierda...

En la habitación de Kazemaru…

-Qué bien se siente darse una refrescante ducha…-dijo Tsubasa saliendo del baño de la habitación

-Que bien que te hayas…-Kazemaru no termino la frase ya que un chorro de sangre salió épicamente de su nariz

-Amo ¿está bien?- pregunto Tsubasa acercándose al chico

-¡Sí!- dijo el cogiéndose de la nariz- solo ponte tu ropa y ya- en efecto la chica estaba completamente desnuda

-Pero se ve muy rojo Amo, su salud es primero…-dijo ella acorralándolo en la cama y juntando su frente a la de el

-…Tsubasa…-gimió él ya que la chica sin darse cuenta estaba apoyada cerca de su entre pierna

-Amo…-ella inocente se acerco más a él

Kazemaru estaba a punto de besar a la peli verde cuando escucho un grito y se levanto botando a la chica al piso

-Au…-dijo ella cogiéndose la orejitas

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el peli celeste cubriéndola con una sabana

-Es que me golpee mis orejitas- en efecto Tsubasa tenía unas orejas de gato una de color marrón con blanco y otra de color negro

-Son unas… ¿¡orejas de gato?!- pregunto alterado Kazemaru

-Ni modo que fueran de perro-dijo ella molesta cruzándose de brazos- mejor me voy a ver qué está pasando con Laura- dijo ella molesta saliendo de la habitación ya con un kimono blanco con una cinta celeste

-… ¿tenía unas orejas de gato?- se pregunto confundido el peli celeste

Con Alejandra…

-Listo termine de arreglarme…-dijo la oji café saliendo del baño vestida con sus jeans pitillo grises, una polera de tiritas negra con letras plateadas que dice "Music", unas pulseras en ambas muñecas, aros de colgante de mariposa y un collar con una flor de metal en el centro, zapatos de tacón aguja negros cerrados, guantes sin dedo hasta la muñeca y un sombrero de copa negro.

-Es extraño que para ser una chica que vivió en el campo te vistas así…-dijo Afuro mirándola salir del baño

-Es que a diferencia de las demás…-dijo ella con un deje de tristeza- papá me obligo a vivir en el mundo humano…me dijo que tenía que ser más fuerte para proteger…-cambio su expresión de tristeza a una de burla-…porque seguramente serias un debilucho…jeje-rio ligeramente sonrojando a Terumi, pero a la vez molestándolo por el comentario

-…yo no soy un debilucho…-hizo un puchero

-¡No te atrevas a tócame de nuevo!-se escuchó un grito de afuera

-…kuso…-Alejandra salió rápidamente de la habitación seguida de Terumi

Con Yuko…

-…y entonces…¿tu eres mi omamori?- pregunto Fubuki

-Sip, lo soy porque Fenri-oto-san me lo pidió…-respondioYuko mirándose al espejo para arreglarse el top negro que llevaba puesto

-…entonces si e director le hubiera pedido a otra persona ser mi omamori, ¿podría serlo?-pregunto mientras que jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Yuko, la cual estaba sentada en el borde de la cama

-Nop, no cualquiera puede ser un omamo…-fue interrumpida por un grito de afuera-…no de nuevo…-dijo para luego salir de la habitación

Con Midorikawa…

-…quiero helado…-dijo Naomi rodando por el piso en modo bolita-…helado…

-…yo igual…-dijo Midorikawa rodando por el piso junto a Naomi

-…helado…-dijeron los dos rodando por el piso-…

-…nee…¿qué es un omamori?…-pregunto Midorikawa

-…es una persona que tiene el poder de convertirse ya sea en una felino o en un lobo…-dijo ella parando y sentándose en el borde de la cama-…esta es elegida por alguien del consejo de sangre lunar…-dijo mirando el techo, mientras que Midorikawa se sentaba al lado de ella-…mayormente es el hijo de uno mismo…muy difícilmente es cualquier persona…

-…¿entonces tu padre es un omamori de sangre pura?- pregunto inocente el chico

-…nop…decir sangre pura es como una referencia a los del concejo, pero en realidad la sangre pura no existe…además seria conocida como pecado, se nos tiene prohibido casarnos entre hermanos-comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello

-ah…ya veo…

Con Yuzuki…

-…Fidio…

-¿Qué'

-Fidio

-¿Qué?

-Fidio

-¿Qué?-el castaño se sentó en la cama-¿Qué quieres?

-…que me mires…-Fidio se topó con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo mirándolo fijamente-…¿Por qué no me recuerdas?…puedo jurar que mi magia no era muy potente al momento que tejí ese amuleto…-dijo Yuzuki haciendo un puchero

-Tranquila, si realmente es muy importante la conexión que tuvimos de pequeños-Fidio comenzó a acariciar los hermosos cabellos café claros de la chica- la recordare algún día Zuki-chan

-…nee…así me llamabas de pequeña…-respondió feliz Yuzuki restregándose más en la mano de Fidio mientras que unas lindas orejitas café claro de su cabeza

-…son orejitas de lobo…-pregunto Fidio tomando una

-…no, duele…-gimió Yuzuki

-…tranquila no lo vuelvo a hacer…-la abrazo protectoramente mientras que las mejillas de ella adquirían un tierno sonrojo.

En la habitación de Atsuya…

-…porque tengo que compartir habitación contigo…-se quejó el peli rosa-¿Por qué no compartes con alguna de tus amigas?

-…porque ellas dormirán con sus elegidos…ay, vamos no soy tan mala como omamori…-se quejó Mizuiro

-…pues ni siquiera sé que es un omamori, así que no podría responderte…-dijo echándose en la cama

-…Tsuki tuvo razón al decirme que eras muy quejón…

-¿Tsuki? No la conozco…

-Pero, Mitsuki antes era tu omamori…-Mizuiro se tapó la boca poco después de haber dicho eso-…jeje…mejor…hablemos sobre otra cosa…

-…bien…

En la habitación de Endou…

-...espera… ¿Por qué están difícil?-pregunto Endou mirando la televisión

-…debes esperar a que tu barra de poder este llena…-dijo Tomoe moviendo su control

-…pero ¿por qué me ganas tan rápido?

-…porque es Mario Kart y no puedo creer que no lo sepas jugar-se quejó la peli roja

-…bien…-lloro cascaditas Endou

Con Shion…

-…bien, ese es tu lado de la cama…si lo pasas…conocerás la furia de mi katana…-dijo Shion acomodando una almohada a un lado de la cama

-…oye no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar mientras duermas…

-…solo te voy avisando…

Con la copia de superman… (N/A: me pase D:)

-…nee…-llamo Valen-…Yuu-chan…

-…no me digas así…-respondió Kido sonrojado

-… ¿Por qué usas esos lentes? Tus ojos son bonitos o veo el porqué de ocultarlos…

-…es que me acostumbre a usarlos…

-…Yuu-chan…-lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó en la cama-…a mí me gustan tus ojos…-dijo para luego quitarle los googles…así está mejor…

-…devuélveme mis lentes…-pidio Kido

-…pero…

-Valen…

-…okay…-lloro

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakuma…

-… ¿puedes dormir al lado de la ventana?…-pregunto Akemi

-…Bien… ¿pero qué tiene de malo?

-…le tengo miedo a las altura…y no quiero despertar y ver la ventana…

-Tranquila, si te acercas muchos-dijo Sakuma aumentando su tono de voz asustándola, a lo que ella se alejó un poco-…yo…-la tomo de las manos y la abrazo-…no te dejare caer…

-…Jirou…-Akemi correspondió al abrazo

En la habitación de Dylan…

-…tu cabello es muy bonito…-comento Dylan mientras cepillaba el cabello de Midori la cual estaba sentada entre sus piernas

-…gracias…-respondió Midori-…cuando era pequeña tu siempre me peinaban…cada día me hacías un peinado diferente…

-… ¿enserio?- pregunto sonrojado el rubio

-…si, pero casi siempre me hacías una trenza…solo que no lo recuerdas…-Midori se levantó y se echó en la cama

-…era más divertido cuando me buscabas para ir por frutas al bosque…-dijo en un puchero

-…bien, te prometo ir de campamento algún día…-le acaricio la cabeza- ¿sí?

-…bien…

En la de Mark…

-…nee….puedo jurar que antes Dylan no usaba lentes…-dijo Ale mientras rodaba en la cama

-Siempre los ha usado…

-…espero que tu no termines igual…-dijo apoyándose en la espalda de el-…tus ojos son muy bonitos para ocultarlos…

-…Ale…

En la habitación de Suzuno…

-…Suzu…-llamo Shimori

-…no me digas así…-se quejó el

-…antes sonreías más…ya no sé qué te está pasando…-se puso delante de él le cogió del rostro y comenzó a mover los cachetes de el-…era más bonito y divertido cuando sonreirás…

-Shisu…-Suzuno la tomo de las manos y la puso contra la cama-…no me gusta que me toquen mucho…

-…-Shisu se sonrojo y de la nada salieron orejitas de lobo de su cabeza-…no deberías estar asi…

-… ¿Por qué?...-le pregunto acercándose

-…porque…

-¡Shisu llegue!-dijo feliz un castaño de pelo desordenado con sus ojos ámbares brillando de felicidad-Ahora solo me falta encontrar a Ai-chan…-su voz se fue apagando al ver como Fuusuke estaba sobre su hermana, fue sacando su katana-…que…¡haces sobre mi hermanita!-grito furioso para luego perseguir a Suzuno agitando su espada.

-Hiroshi…-llamo Shimori con una gota en la cabeza mirando a los dos chicos que corrian por la habitación

En la Habitación de Tachimukai…

-nee… Yuuki-kun –llamo Nyo

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto mirándola mientras que ella sacaba algo de su maleta

-…o encuentro mis dulces…-lloro

-Pues yo te comprare unos más tarde-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Wii!-dijo mientras que se ponía a rodar por el piso sacándole una gota al chico

En la Cocina con Pandora y Edgar…

-El secreto de un buen te está en el agua caliente…-comento Pandora mientras servía agua hirviendo en una taza y ponía un filtrador dentro de esta-…ahora hay que esperar…-se sentó al lado de Edgar y al mismo tiempo se quedaba mirando la taza con una expresión seria

-…si sigue seria el té te saldrá mal…-comento Edgar mirándola

-…no lo hará…siempre me ha salido bien…-dijo mientras que se levantaba molesta-…antes no hablabas mucho y eras menos molesto….-salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a las habitaciones

-…me dijo molesto…-lloro Edgar

Y Laura…

Laura dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama de su amo, en estos años al parecer se había vuelto más molestoso. Suspiro mientras enrollaba su colita alrededor de sus patas acurrucándose en su modo gatuno para dormir. Ya estaba cerrando bien los ojos cundo sintió un estruendo.

-¡¿Qué mierda hace un gato en mi cuarto?!-grito Haruya tomándola del lomo y sacándola de la habitación

-… ¡Auch!...-Laura tomo su forma humana la cual para su mala suerte estaba desnuda dejando boquiabierto al chico y le tiro una cachetada- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!-grito mientras volvía a su forma gatuna y se encerraba en la habitación

-… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mitsuki sentándose en la ventana

-El estúpido de mi amo me jalo del lomo…-dijo mientras se ponía su ropa diaria: un top cruzado rojo. Unos vaqueros azules y zapatillas a juego altas del mismo color y su colgante de estrella rojo-…siempre supe que era molestoso…pero ahora supera los límites de mi paciencia…

-…bueno…iré al bosque, así que diles a las demás que coman y que no me esperen…-se tiró dela ventana cayendo de píe al igual que la última vez.

-…Tsuki…-miro con pena la ventana para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en la sala mientras que las chicas hacían el almuerzo cuando un estruendo capto la atención de todos los chicos.

-Hola- dijo el Director con una gran sonrisa

-…em…hola…-respondieron al ver la actitud aniñada del hombre

-Tengo un asunto importante de que hablarles-dijo con una sonrisa gatuna

-… ¿y eso es?...

-Es sobre el…

* * *

Mitsuki llego a un claro en el bosque y aspiro todo el aire puro que pudo y suspiro. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar. Todo era pacifico, desde el ritmo del viento hasta los trinos de los pajarillos.

"Primera regla, todo tiene un equilibrio"

Así como el sol sale de día y la luna de noche.

"Los gemelos son las caras de una misma moneda"

Un equilibrio irrompible. El viento soplo con más fuerza levantando todo su largo cabello. El trino de las aves se volvió desigual combinado con gemidos de animales. Todo el equilibrio se rompía, el aire se hacía más espeso y áspero la temperatura subía y ella empezaba a sofocarse. El fuego al su alrededor se hacía presente y no veía salida.

Todo paro cuando abrió ojos, el fuego de su alrededor desapareció al caer de rodillas al piso. Ahora un frio glaciar la atacaba. Comenzaba a temblar y tiritar.

-Mitsuki-la llamo una voz profunda de mujer-…te he estado llamando…

-Tsukiko-sama…-respondió ella para luego correr a abrazar a la hermosa mujer de cabello plateado hasta la cintura y de ojos azules penetrantes-…el fuego…

-Lo sé…ella vendrá al Instituto, yo no puedo hacer nada…fue decisión de tu padre…-dijo mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de la chica

-…tal vez si yo…

-No podemos hacer anda, es la palabra de Fenri-sama contra la tuya y la mía…y recuerda que por protegerte el consejo me odia-dijo con pena

-…los odio…los odio a todos…y entre ellos a Mizuki…

-De nada te sirve odiar a alguien que ya está muerto, Mitsuki

-…pero…

-Olvídalo Mitsuki, ahora estás conmigo…-dijo mientras la estrechaba más a sí misma- yo te protegeré…ahora, recuerda que la bruja Ahijara vendrá…debes tener cuidado, recuerda que tu primo es quien la protege y que es la protegida del Tora-sama. Cuídate también de la Secta de la Rosa, vendrán a por ti. Ellos saben que tú eres uno de los más poderosos omamoris y que tu sangre es una de las más especiales.

-…Tendré cuidado, Tsukiko-sama –dijo mientras que la peli plata se alejaba de ella

-Recuerda que no solo ellos te buscaran, todos están en tu contra y harán lo posible para que corrompas tu propósito…-la mujer desapareció entre una espesa neblina gris que luego de disiparse dejo ver a una peli negra de ojos celestes con una capa roja de detalles negros con una gato en modo bolita de color marrón oscuro con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que la miraba con fijeza.

-No me asustas bruja…-dijo para que luego la imagen de la chica desapareciera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin razón aparente asiéndola caer dormida al piso.

* * *

-¿Baile de verano?-pregunto Kido inseguro mientras que todos ponían atención al feliz hombre que asentía

-Sip, será dentro de unos días, asique les quería pedir que por favor llevaran a las chicas a escoger vestidos- se hecho en el sofá mientras dejaba a la vista unas orejas de lobo banquisas con tonos platinados junto con su cola y moverla felizmente. Dejando a los alumnos pensar "¿Qué acaso este hombre no tiene vergüenza?"-…ellas no tiene mucho conocimiento del mundo de los humanos, pero si saben que en cualquier lugar no pueden mostrar que son omamoris…

-¿Entonces lo que nos pide es que las llevemos a comprar?-pregunto Afrodi mientras que todos los chicos gemían horrorizados por la idea

-Sip…:3 –respondió el director

-¡No! ¡Me niego a tener que esperar a que se decidan por un puto vestido!- grito molesto Haruya

-…cuida esa boca…-dijo serio el hombre dejando petrificado al peli rojo-…es malo hablar malas palabras…-hizo un puchero

-Bueno… ¡pero con qué dinero?-pregunto Endo a lo que todos se quedaron de piedra; aparte de preguntar algo con sentido, los hizo entrar en razón. ¿De dónde miércoles sacarían ese dinero?

Todos los chicos comenzaron a alterarse mientras que el director se mecía en el sofá abrazando sus piernas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Yo los pagaré, le dije a la dependienta de la tienda de ropa que subiera sus gastos a mi cuenta...

-¿tiene una cuenta en la tienda de ropa?

-Sip, no crean que me visto con cualquier ropa, eso sí que no-respondió mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Chicos, la comida esta lista-llamo Naomi desde la puerta del comedor- Fenri-oji-san, ¿nos acompañas?

-Bueno, ya que mi pequeña Nao-chan me lo pide-respondió mientras que abrazaba a la castaña- espero que me hayan servido a mí también- entro dando saltitos al comedor

-Por supuesto que si Fenri-oji-san…-respondió Alejandra con una gota en la cabeza

-Akemi y Nyo te hicieron un postre especial…-comento Shimori

-¿enserió?-pregunto con la emoción de un infante

-Galletas del Fuyu-Matsuri –respondieron al mismo tiempo la peli morada y la castaña

-¡Wa! Mis favoritas…-dijo con emoción- ¡Por eso las amo chicas! –las abrazo a las dos dejándolas sin aire

-Fenri-oji-san, las estas dejando azules –comento Shion

-…opps…-las dejo en el piso mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- Fenri-oji-san…-dijeron todas con gotas en la cabeza mientras que los chicos se quedaban confundidos

-Bueno, empecemos a comer, que tengo mucha hambre-ordenó el peli plata

-Itadakimasu

* * *

El aire de su alrededor soplo más fuerte, los recuerdos de su palacio ensangrentado volvían a su mente causándole gracia. Miro a la luna mientras que toma en sus manos aquel cascabel que le debía pertenecer por derecho. Lo apretó hasta que su nudillos terminaron fríamente blancos y su palma con rasguños de sus uñas. Volteo miro a la chica que sentada en cuclillas y con una venda en los ojos admiraba a la bella joven que sonreía frente suyo, la silueta de largos cabellos blancos hasta el medio muslo y los fríos ojos morados la miraron con desprecio. Presto su atención a las cadenas que tenía en las manos y lo ensangrentada que estaba su ropa.

-El rojo combina con tu cabello Alice…-opino la albina

-…-la muchacha no respondió, sus rojos cabellos llenos de manchas carmesí con muchos rasguños en la cara no mostro ni una sola emoción

-…deberías responder a las loas Alice…-respondió con tono molesto mientras que devolvía su mirada a la luna-…algo está en contra de la Secta, ella debe morir o ser sellada…su poder no debe servir para mal…

-Lady Charlotte…-llamo una peli negra que llevaba una capa roja de detalles negros-…fue ubicada en Japón, al parecer no abandona sus raíces-comento

-Entonces que esperamos, Tsubaki- respondió con una sonrisa-…no debemos hacer esperar a quien rompió con el equilibrio de las siete lunas…-desfundo su espada que llevaba en la espalda mirando el filo platinado y la empuñadura morada con detalles azules y un rombo dorado-…debemos equilibrar el mundo, por eso existimos…ese es nuestro propósito…

* * *

Miro de nuevo el cielo, aquel cálido le encantaba, gracias a él no tenía por qué llevar aquella molesta capa roja. Suspiro mientras que se acerba a la cascada, necesitaba un baño después de estar peleando con Genda sobre su libertad. Que acaso se le hacía tan difícil al chico dejarla sola por solo unos segundos, ahora se había escapado. No quería que aquel idiota la estuviera vigilando. Además, estaba en el Templo del Sol que mal le podía pasar. Luego lo recordó; el sofocante ambiente, el grito ensordecedor de ayuda y luego la nada. "Lo mismo paso con mama y de seguro terminare igual, solo que yo no tendré hijos…" pensó

-Azalia-la llamo Genda, la había encontrado

-…-no respondió, no quería la presencia del chico mientras se estuviera bañando

-Te encontré-sonrió victorioso mientras que la abrazaba por la espalda, haciéndola botar sus cosas y sonrojándola

-…no jodas, me iré a bañar y no te necesito para ir a la cascada…-dijo mientras se separaba de él y recogía sus pertenencias

-No te dejare, recuerda que mi trabajo es estar contigo en todo momento…-dijo para luego sonrojarse ya que había analizado la oración de la chica

-…vete…-le ordenó ella

-…pero…

-Nada, déjame sola…-dijo mientras corría al rio

-Azalia-la siguió hasta la cascada y se sentó detrás de una piedra para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia y dándole privacidad

-Ya te dije que quiero estar sola…-le dijo mientras le tiraba su yukata a la cara

-si te dejo sola podrías secar el rio…-bromeó

-…cállate…

-Papá dice que dentro de unos días iremos al instituto, dijo que él se ocupara de que estemos en las mismas clases

-Ag…no quiero que me estés cuidando todo el día…-se quejo mientras que su voz se apagaba por el agua que le caía

-Pues, recuerda que Alastor nunca te deja, yo tampoco lo hare…

-Bien, y si por alguna razón, motivo o circunstancia nos separamos…¿Qué?

-…te buscaría…

-Eso no soluciona las cosas…

-Pero para mí sí, así que será mejor que salgas rápido amtes de que un pez te viole

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras que sentía que un pez pasaba por su pierna y salto gritando asustada y tirándose sobre Genda que había salido de su escondite

-…Te lo advertí…-no termino la frase ya que una cachetada le dio de lleno en la cara

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Gaby:...es encerio!? que acaso me quieres matar!?**

**Dani:...no me jodas y has las preguntas que ya me duele la muñeca de tocar violin...¬¬**

**Gaby:...ok...**

**1)¿Hikari matara a Goenji?¿Kazemaru dejara de ser pervertido?**

**2)¿Terumi sera un debilucho? ¿Nao y Mido conseguiran helado?**

**3)¿Fidio prometio de corazon que recordaria Yuzuki? ¿Atsuya descubrira la verdad que oculta Mizuiro?**

**4)¿Endou lograra ganar una misera partida de Mario Kart? ¿Shion matara a Fudo?**

**5)¿Kido tendra unos lindos ojos?...pregunyta muy obvia...¿logra llegar a ser Superman? (Dani: xD)**

**6)¿Sakuma cuidara de Akemi? ¿Dylan le mostrara sus ojos a Midori?**

**7)¿Ale seguira mandandole indirectas a Mark? ¿Suzuno sobrevivio? (Dani:..eso ni yo lose D:)**

**8)¿Edgar se disculpara con Pandora? ¿Laura y Nagumo dejaran de pelearse?**

**9)¿Cual es el plan de Tsukiko? ¿Por que Mitsuki odia tanto a Mizuki?**

**10)¿Fenri dejara de comportarse como un niño? ¿Los chicos sobreviviran a ir de compras con las chicas?**

**11)¿Quien es Lady Charlotte? ¿Que es lo que busca la secta? ¿Que pasa con Alice?**

**12)¿Algun dia Genda dejara en paz a Azalia?**

**Dani:..ok muchas preguntas...pero bueno...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no hayan muerto en el intento de sobrevivir por la espera xD**

**Gaby: bye los queremos!**

**Dani: dejen review's y si quieren pasence a leer los otros fic's que esperemos que les gusten xD**

**SAYONARA-DES :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solo me pertenecen Azalia y Mitsuki, los demás Oc's les pertenece a sus respectivas dueñas.**

**Dani: hola mundo! Antes que nada les quiero saludar ya que despues de mucho tiempo actualizo TwT...soy una mierda xD**

**Patty: ya lo sabesmos así que rápido actualiza mujer!**

**Dani: :okay: bueno los agradecimientos.**

**AGRADECEMOS A: Midori-chan739, Laura Excla, Lia-chan555, Chrona15, Siyue-san, Vetran y a todas las chicas qeu participan en este no tan planificado fic...si ya sé, ya ni siquiera se que miercoles estoy escribiendo TwT.**

**Patty: con ustedes! el capitulo!, por cierto el opening se llama Joint y es el primer opening de Shakugan no Shana Second (si, de ahí salio Alastor xD)**

* * *

[Instrumental]

(Sale el collar de Mitsuki rodeado de fuego, luego el de Azalia. Cambia al de Hikari y finalmente al de Tsubasa)

Futatabi miru sekai wa

(Sale Mitsuki caminando a un lago)

chiri to zanzou awai kage

(Luego el viento mueve su cabello hacia adelante)

rin to shita senaka ni wa

(Salen Azalia caminando de noche por una colina con la capucha puesta y un viento mueve su capa hacia atrás dejando ver su cuerpo con arañazos)

sono subete wo seou kakugo ga aru

(Luego hacia delante tapándola totalmente con la capa roja)

dou shitai no? dou shite?

(Sale una chica parecida a Mitsuki mirando a Hiroto con cariño y preocupación, luego este voltea a ver a Mitsuki, quien lo mira seria y fríamente)

kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta no ni

(Del ojo izquierdo se le cae una lagrima)

kono te wo hanasanaide

(La cual al caerse en un fondo negro explota en llamas, y sale Hikari siendo consumida por las llamas y Tsubasa intentando alcanzarla)

kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara

(Sale Mitsuki bailando con un chico de largo cabello plateado y Azalia intentando alcanzarla mientras llora)

kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru

(Salen Yuko y Mizuiro sentadas espalda contra espalda y llorando viendo a la luna con muchos arañazos en los brazos)

tsuyoi shisen no kanata

(Sale Charlotte riendo mientras Alice está sentada a sus pies y estas son envueltas en las llamas)

mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru

(Se enfoca a un chico de cabello rosa claro abrazando a Shimori la cual tiene la mirada perdida y a una chica de cabello fucsia seduciendo a Haruya ante los ojos de Laura quien molesta derrama una lagrima)

dakara susumu no sara naru toki e

(Aparecen Azalia y Tsubasa pegadas de espalda, luego Mitsuki con Hikari y finalmente Charlotte abrazando a Alice)

**El Lobo de Plata**

**Pasado I**

-Yo no quiero ser el lobo de plata…-se un chico de 14 año de cabello largo platinado-…yo quiero ser un omamori del Sol como tú, papa…-hizo un puchero

-Tu madre te eligió a ti, así que tu será el lobo de plata y asunto resuelto…-le regaño un hombre rubio de plateados

-No le hables así, Taiyo-le reprendió una mujer de largo cabello plateado y de ojos naranjas-…Fenri, yo quiero que tú seas mi sucesor, además Natsuki es una buena niña

-…pero quería ser el gato de Oro…¿Por qué Tora se lleva lo mejor?-pregunto con cascaditas en los ojos

-…pues yo quería ser el lobo de plata...papa no me dejo…-se quejó un rubio de ojos naranjas rodando por el piso-… ¿podeos cambiar?

-No-respondieron sus padres

-Ahora, Fenri vístete que iras con Natsuki-le ordeno su madre

-…bien…-lloro el peli pata

Una peli blanca paseaba por el parque buscando con la mirada, sus bellos ojos de una extraña combinación de verde alrededor de la pupila con celeste de intermediario entre él y un cálido lila buscaban curiosos por entre los árboles. Un bulto plateado la vigilaba colgado de un árbol.

-La encontré…-dijo mientras bajaba con agilidad

-… ¿ah?-la chica se resbalo casi cayendo al piso

-…kuso…-Fenri corrió rápido y se echó en el piso amortiguando la caída de la chica, esta se levantó con ayuda de él y se quedó mirándolo

-Hola-lo saludo con una sonrisa

-…-Fenri se sonrojo y se fue a ocultar detrás de un árbol-…que no me vea…-cambio a su forma lobuna convirtiéndose en un pequeño perrito de tonalidades blancas con destellos plateados y de ojos plateados casi blancos.

-…oye espera…-la chica fue asía el árbol y miro al perrito-…eres muy lindo…-lo cargo y se lo llevo

-Estas muy sucio…-comento la chica mientras que lo metía a la bañera-…toma, báñate y luego cámbiate…sé que eres Fenri, no intentes engañarme con tu forma lobuna

-…bien…-respondió con un puchero mientras volvía a su forma humana, tenía todo el cabello en la cara y mojado

-…déjame ayudarte…-dijo la chica mientras se ponía un poco de champo en las manos y comenzaba a lavar el cabello del chico-…tienes un lindo cabello…-comento

-…gracias….-dijo en un puchero

-…entonces Tsuki-sama me eligió para ser tu elegida, ¿no?

-…si, aunque yo quería ser el Gato de Oro…papa no me dejo…-lloro cascaditas

-…bueno, entonces saquémosle provecho a la situación, termina de bañarte y vamos a comer galletas del Fuyu-Matsuri, ¿sí? .le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las manos

-…ok…-respondió cruzándose de brazos

Natsuki iba con una hermosa yukata de tonalidades rosa das y blancas con una cinta gruesa fucsia en la cintura. Fenri llevaba una de tonalidades azules y celestes con un cinturón azul marino.

-Mira, hay que atrapar un pez-dijo Natsuki tomando a Fenri de la mano y jalando al puesto-…esta vez lo lograre…-se dijo a sí misma tomando una red, mientras que Fenri la observaba

-… ¡lo tengo!-exclamo mientras levantaba su red con pescadito naranja de destellos dorados-Mira Fenri, lo logre –le mostro al chico su pesca toda feliz

-…bien…-respondió en un puchero cruzándose de brazos

-…si no sonríes me molestare…-dijo ella en un puchero

-…y si no quiero…-le reto

-…osuwari…-susurro para que luego Fenri callera al piso de cara jalado por una fuerza desconocida

-…pe…pero… ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?-pregunto molesto

-…asuwari…-volvió a repetir la chica-si te sigues comportando mal, lo seguiré haciendo…

-…bien…-lloro cascaditas

-Ahora-lo ayudo a pararse- ven conmigo que quiero enseñarte un lugar…-dijo entre risa

-…ok…

Natsuki lo guió por un camino no muy iluminado, este los llevaba al bosque. Apenas llegaba a distinguir las piedras en el camino, todo estaba muy oscuro.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto el chico

-…espera, ya casi llegamos…-

Siguieron caminando, hasta que la vio quitarse las sandalias, dejándolas a un lado y recogerse la yukata hasta las rodillas.

-¿vienes?-le pregunto ella volviéndose a él

-…-Fenri no dijo nada, hasta que llegaron casi a la mitad del pequeño lago que era alumbrad por la luz de la luna. La miro de perfil dándose cuenta de que su cabello blanco llegaba a tocar ligeramente el lago creando pequeñas ondas en el agua. Los mechones de la cara de ella no le dejaban apreciar bien sus ojos, pero sabía que ella estaba hipnotizada por la luna-…es hermosa… ¿no?-pregunto con tono distraído

-…si, aunque me recuerda a mis padres….bajo la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma-…y eso me trae malos recuerdos…

-…yo me encargare de borrarlos…y darte unos nuevos que luego puedas recordar con una sonrisa…-le respondió al oído mientras que le abrazaba

-…Fenri…-correspondió al abrazo dejando caer su yukata al agua al igual que él y se besaron bajo la luz de la luna.

Después de esa noche, ya no había nada de qué hablar. Fenri se quedaría con Natsuki como su fiel omamori y ella lo protegería como su ama. Nadie supo cómo ni cuándo los dos terminaron viviendo en un templo en Hokkaido, cerca de un lago el cual no se congelaba. Tuvieron hijos y los dos fueron convocaos para el Nuevo Consejo de Sangre.

Sinkey, la llama del Infierno

Pasado II

Tsubasa se revolcó nuevamente entre las sabanas, aquella aterradora pesadilla aun la seguía desde su último cumpleaños. Sus padres no estaban al tanto de todo, ni siquiera su hermano, el cual siempre preocupado la acompañaba a entrenar en el templo de la Luna en Hokkaido. Aun no lo entendía, porque en aquel sueño aparecía toda su familia asesinada, y… ¿Dónde estaba ella? Eso era lo que no entendía.

-Nee, Tsubasa-chan –la llamo una peli café cobrizo- ¿vienes o te quedas?

-…ya voy Alee-nee…-le respondió con cansancio

-Tsubasa-chan, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada Laura- estas muy pálida-comenta la peli miel

-…estoy…solo un poco cansada…-responde casi cayéndose del sueño

-…yo la cargo…-dijo su hermanos mientras que se agachaba y Alejandra la ayudaba acomodarse en la espalda de él.

Todos se fueron cerca del lago, como siempre practicaban diferentes tácticas de ataque y defensa. Dukoku; el hermano de Tsubasa, estaba sentado al lado de está mirando a las cicas moverse ágilmente. Tsubasa comenzó a despertar y miro el cielo por un buen rato.

-Hay algo que te pasa que no me estás diciendo…-le reprocha su hermano

- nada nii-san - contesto ella - estoy bien

-no me gusta que me mientas Tsubasa - le reclamo Dukoku - somos hermanos, y sé que me estas mintiendo

Ella no sabía si decirle su sueño o simplemente callar. Tsubasa tenía una gran confianza en su gemelo, siempre unidos. Pero esto no se lo podía decir... ¿O tal vez si?

-Nii-san ¿Qué pasaría si soñaras algo extraño? -el frunció el ceño ante eso, sin entender a que se refería su hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto el

- nada, solo olvídalo - murmuro ella

-Somos hermanos Tsu-nee, no deberías guardar secretos conmigo- dice Dukoku mientras ve a su hermana de una manera preocupada y así

A la vez, la oji gris le mira con algo de temor por el constante sueño aterrador.

-Es enserio nii-chan no tengo nada, solo que estoy un poco cansada-miente al oji-gris para que su hermano no preguntase más y muestra una sonrisa. No convencido del todo, decidio dejar en paz a su hermana.

Realmente estaba asusta, aquel sueño la perseguía y no la dejaba escapar, ver a toda su familia descuartizada no era algo de lo que podía quedarse quieta y como si nada. Todavía nada respondía su pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba que ella pudo evitar todo eso? Y un día lo descubrió.

Llego mareada a su cama y con mucho frio, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Se metió a su cama y como si se desmayara, ella se quedó dormida.

Todo ardía en llamas, extrañamente azules. Sus padres estaban en el piso desangrándose al igual que su hermano. Lo único que le oía escuchar era un "¿por qué?". Ella también se preguntaba lo mismo. Por qué ella no estaba con ellos, pero tal vez la respuesta era que esta vez ella no era una observadora, ella era la que los atacaba. Dejo que las llamas azules la rodearan para luego volver a lo que se supone que debería recordar de dormir. Todo negro y sin ningún sentimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsubasa se levantó. Pero extrañamente estaba tirada en el pasillo del segundo piso, toda llena de sangre.

-¡MAMÁ!-grito asustada llamando a su progenitora-… ¡MAMÁ! –la llamo de nuevo

No hubo respuesta, eso la altero más. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo bajando las escaleras, apenas piso el último peldaño. Lo sintió. El olor a sangre que le deba asco la dejo paralizada, Sus piernas fallaron y cayó en un charco manchándose toda la cara con líquido rojo.

-…mama…volvió a llamar-…Dukoku…-nadie respondió

Entro en la sala y como si el tiempo no avanzara, vio a su padre con un profundo corte en el corazón, a su madre con el vientre cortado y a su hermano con un corte en la yugular. Cayo al piso viendo todo, sus sentidos se desconectaron del mundo y todo se volvió negro y borroso, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a sus mente, ella había intentado matar a su madre y su hermano se lo impidió, a causa de esto ella le hizo un corte en el cuello, su padre también intento defenderla, pero nada la paro. Mato a su familia a sangre fría y al parecer no le importó.

-Ya estas preparada para tu destino, ya nada te ata a este lugar- vio su reflejo y lo vio, igual a ella pero con los ojos rojos y llenos de odio

-…Tsubasa Madokawa…-llamó un hombre que estaba al frente de ella en el patio de la casa rodeado de más personas en un semi circulo-…como parte del Concejo de Sangre, te declaro culpable de tus actos y te sentencio a un juicio-dijo todo autoritario el hombre de cabello negro

Tsubasa se levantó y tambaleando se acercó al hombre

-Llévensela-ordeno

Una chica y un chico de cabello plateado la tomaron de los brazos y le pusieron unas cadenas, ella dirigió una última mirada a los del consejo. Todas de odio, una de compasión y una última decidida.

**Capitulo 3:**

-Hiroto quiero hablar contigo a solas…-pidió el director apartando al chico de los del grupo guiándolo a la azotea de la casa

-¿Qué pasa, director?-pregunto curioso

-Es sobre Mitsuki…-se sentó-…ella…es una buena chica, así que te pido que la cuides. Ella ha pasado por cosas muy fuertes estos últimos años y… nosotros los omamoris estamos en épocas de las cuales uno no se puede fiar…y no quiero morir sabiendo que mi hija aun me odia por mis errores…

-Bueno…yo nunca llegue a conocer a mis padres señor…-Hiroto tomo un expresión melancólica-…pero creo que Mitsuki es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que usted no hace cosas por su mal- sonrió y luego miro a la luna cuarto menguante-…y posiblemente no entienda por las circunstancia por las que ha pasado…pero confió en que llegaremos a ser muy amigos…

-¿Ese es el espíritu hijo!- exclamo animado el director volviendo a su forma aniñada-…ahora, será mejor que me vaya a dormir…tengo mucho sueño…-se froto los ojos y salto por encima de la cerca, dejando a Hiroto confundido- recuerda que tienes que llevarla mañana a elegir un vestido

-…así que por mi bien ¿no?…- se limpió la lagrima que le había traicionado y enfundo su daga. Molesta bajo las escaleras y abandono el lugar como lo hizo antes del almuerzo.

-Tsubasa Madokawa, omamori de la Luna, hija de Tashiko y Tsuyoku Madokawa, melliza de Dukoku, elegida de la Gata del Viento –recito un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos preocupados- se te acusa por haber matado a sangre fría a tus padres y tu hermano. ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

Ella no se movió, solo seguía allí sentada en aquella fría silla de madera. Bloqueo todos sus pensamientos, no quería pensar. Pensar le traía recuerdos, los cuales se volvían dolorosos y le hacían tener ganas de llorar y llorar, era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Ni siquiera percibió si le estaban sacando las cadenas o la estaban jalando, y tampoco lo quería descubrir.

-Yo si-dijo con voz firme una mujer de largo cabello blanco y de ojos tricolor- ¡Por favor, es una niña! No pueden enjuiciarla, va en contra de las leyes de nuestra Sagrada Madre

-¡Silencio, Natsuki!-la cayo un hombre- Por ser una niña no la vas a defender, ella es una asesina. Por tu culpa esa bruja Aihara sigue libre paseando junto a Alastor, debimos haberla ahogado…

-¡Cállate, Kazuo!

-¡Tora, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! –ataco molesto el hombre- Este no es el Consejo de la Luz

-Pues, como hijo de Tsuki Tsukimine tengo todo el derecho a opinar aquí-respondió sin intimidarse- hace ocho años, entre una de las bruja Aihara que estando bajo la protección de los omamoris, nació con ella Alastor. La llama del Cielo sedienta de poder como siempre lo ha sido, acabo con el Clan Aihara, yo cuide a la última de ellas sellando a Alastor. Si se puede sellar a Sinkey…

-Sinkey nunca podrá ser encerrado-comento una mujer de cabello rojo- Sinkey no es un simple espíritu…

-Pero si se pudo hacer con Alastor, se podrá hacer con Sinkey. Por naturaleza la Llama del Cielo y la Llama del infierno se contradicen, por eso no será necesario sellar a Sinkey, solo tendremos que entrenar a Tsubasa y…

-¿Entrenar?-pregunto indignada una mujer de cabello azul interrumpiendo a Tora- ¿Quién va a querer entrenar a una asesina? Y tu tora, no la puedes entrenar ya que tu deber es con los de tu familia, los omamoris del Sol y esa bruja Aihara

Tora gruñó por lo bajo.

-Yo lo hare-dijo decidida Natsuki

-…Natsu…no…-susurro Fenri

-Yo lo hare, vivirá conmigo en el templo de la Luna del Lago de Hokkaido. Si alguien tiene algo en contra de eso…denme buenos argumentos

-…Fenri…-todos los que estaban en contra de la decisión de Natsuki miraron al peli plateado, intentando convencerlo con la mirada.

-…yo…-susurro

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Fenri?-pregunto con un semblante serio y difícil ver apreciar en ella

-…no, no tengo nada que decir….-se acomodó en su sitio y luego se levantó- declaro a Tsubasa Madokawa inocente de los crímenes de Sinkey

Nadie dijo nada ni comento nada. Natsuki bajo de su lugar hasta ir a abrazar a Tsubasa y susurrarle palabras de consuelo en el oído. La peli verdi-celeste no se movió hasta que la mujer la tomo de la mano y la guío fuera del lugar. Era de noche, pues ella solo recordaba que cuando la encontraron era de día. Natsuki la estrecho a ella y la guío por un camino que atravesaba el bosque. Entonces, empezó a nevar. Tsubasa levanto el rostro sintiendo las fría nieve caer en su rostro, eso la calmo un poco, ahora de seguro estaría alejada de aquel tétrico lugar que en un pasado no tan lejano llamo casa y que le hacía sentir segura.

-Esto es Hokkaido-menciona Natsuki-…aquí viviras hasta que tengas que ir a proteger a tu elegido

Tsubasa no respondió, estaba más distraída en el triste caer de la nieve en que escuchar a la mujer. Llegaron a una casa tradicional japonesa, Tsubasa puso más atención a las cosas y se dio cuenta que ya no nevaba. Vio al par de chicos peli plateados que la habían encadenado y a unas chicas de cabello blanco.

-Chicos-los llamo la mujer-…venga, tienen que conocer a Tsubasa

Todos las chicas (1) se acercaron a ellas y miraron con curiosidad a la niña.

-Tsubsa-chan-dijo una de las albinas la cual tenía los ojos de color morado con celeste-¿vas a vivir con nosotras? –pregunto con emoción

-…em…etto…-Tsubasa no sabía que responder

-Sí, ella vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora. Así que considérenla como su hermana-respondio con una sonrisa la mujer

-Bienvenida Tsubasa-dijo la peli plateada de unos 12 años de largo cabello y de ojos lilas platinados- mi nombre es Yumiko, no soy una omamori como mis padres-se acercó a ella un poco más y le dijo en un susurro-…pero soy una bruja…-se alejó tomando una distancia prudente- y como ahora eres como de la familia–le sonrió y de la nada saco un jazmín y se lo puso en la oreja- considérame una hermana mayor

-Arigatou-respondió Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa

-Yo soy Takumi-se presentó el peli plateado de aproximadamente unos 10 años, desordenado cabello y ojos celestes platinados- soy un omamori del lobo, pero no tengo elegido-la abrazo sacándole un sonrojo- espero que pueda ser un buen hermano para tí-se separó de ella y fue a sentarse al porche de la casa junto a su madre y Yumiko

-Buenos Tsubasa-nee, a nosotras ya nos conoces…-dijo la misma albina- vamos, te mostrare la casa-la jalo asía el bosque

Las dos siguieron hablando de cosas como su entrenamiento como omamoris, las copas de unos árboles se movieron ligeramente y de la nada cayo la peli blanca solo mostrando su ojo izquierdo que era de tonalidades moradas y celeste al igual que los de su gemela

-En guardia, Mizuki-ordeno está sacando su guadaña

-…ah…-gimió la albina- ahora no, Mitsuki…le voy a enseñar a Tsubasa el bosque así que no molestes…

La oji bicolor jalo a Tsubasa dejando a la heterocroma sola.

Mitsuki estaba toda mojada, había pasado casi toda la noche fuera de casa. DE seguro su amo la mataría, pero ya no importaba, si la mataba el sería lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su desastrosa vida. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana y la abrió fácilmente.

-…es todoun idiota…-se quejó-…deja la ventana abierta y así se supone que se cuida solo…

Entro a la habitación dejando marca de agua a su paso.

-…mejor me quito la ropa…

Se quitó toda la ropa y la dejo en una esquina de la habitación, estaba llena de barro, hojas y ramitas por lo que había estado durmiendo en un árbol y luego cayó al suelo por culpa de un molestoso trueno. Abrió su maleta que había dejado guarda debajo de la cama de Hiroto y caso una toalla y una yukata. Se secó el cuerpo y lo que pudo del cabello. Extendió la yukata en el suelo y se cubrió con la toalla y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Hiroto-llamo Reina entrando a la habitación-…levanta…

La peli azul se quedó petrificada al ver a la peli negra echada en el piso durmiendo como un gatito, y literalmente como un gato ya que tenía unas orejas blancas de gato entre sus largos cabellos negros.

-… ¡HIROTO!-grito asustada la chica

Ante el grito de la chica, Hiroto se levantó de un susto y Mitsuki apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y sacar su guadaña.

-Amo-llamo Mitsuki- ¿la mató?

Reina se quedó azul del susto y cayó al piso desmayada.

-Mitsuki, ten cuidado con lo que haces-le regaño el chico cargando a su desmayada amiga saliendo del cuarto y al salir dio un portazo que hizo cerras los ojos a Mitsuki.

-…cuando más rápido me odie…más rápido podré volver a casa…

En el Pasillo…

-Reina, ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el peli rojo

-…guadaña…chica…-murmuraba incoherencias la chica-…desnuda…-se levantó- ¿¡Qué diantres hacia una chica desnuda en tu habitación, Hiroto Kiyama?!

-¿Chica desnuda?-Hiroto asimilo los datos y luego se sonrojo- nada, ni siquiera sabía que ella había entrado a mi habitación

-¿Y porque tenía orejas de gato? ¿Qué clase de cosas pervertidas hacía con ellas?

-¡Quieren callarse de una maldita vez!-grito Shion saliendo de la habitación de Fudo arrastrando su katana

-Disculpa Shion-san –dijo asustado el peli rojo

-…eso espero…-dijo para luego volver a encerrarse en su habitación

-…pero…-Reina estaba realmente confundida-… ¿Por qué hay una chica en la casa?...

-…bueno…es algo difícil de explicar…

-…Así que…-la expresión de Reina cambio a una tétrica-…fueron a una fiesta y terminaron trayendo chicas extrañas a casa…

-No, tengo una muy buena explicación para esto…

-Pues entonces dímela que te escucho…

-…pues….es que…

-¡Chicas!-las llamó Nyo saliendo de la habitación de Tachimukai-…hay que ir a desayunar…-y casi cayéndose por las escaleras rodo

-…ya vamos…-respondieron las demás adormiladas.

Nyo vestía una camisa de manga corta con una mariposa de varios colores, un pantalón entubado gris y unos converse rojos de caña alta. Akemi: un polo de tiras blanco con dibujitos floreados de color morado, un pantalón azul y unas balerinas del mismo color. Tomoe: una camiseta de hombre morada y negra, un jeans grises cortos rasgados y unos botines dorados. Valen: unos jean rojo, una blusa blanca y converse. Alejandra: sus jeans pitillo grises, una polera de tiritas negra con letras plateadas que dice "Music", unas pulseras en ambas muñecas, aros de colgante de mariposa y un collar con una flor de metal en el centro, zapatos de tacón aguja negros cerrados, guantes sin dedo hasta la muñeca y un sombrero de copa negro. Naomi: una blusa morada cerrada hasta el botón del cuello y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Yuko: un top negro, unos shorts blanco y unas zapatillas de lona negras. Pandora: una blusa blanca sin mangas, un short corto negro, unas medias largas negras y unos tenis rojo vivo. Shimori: una blusa azul de un solo hombro, unos jeans ajustados y unas balerinas negras con su relicario. Y como siempre su celoso hermano por detrás de ella fulminando a todos los chicos con la mirada: unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera de manga corta blanca y unos converse negros. Ale: una blusa gris oscuro azulado con un lazo en el cuello y los hombros de encaje, una falda de blonda negra y blanca con una flor blanca y unas balerinas de charol negras con un delicado lacito (N/A: no sé si era esta…así que...pereza rules xD). Mizuiro: una camisa de color verde, unos pantalones pegados azules y unos tenis rojos. Midori: pantalones de mezclilla, unas zapatillas de caña alta y una polera más grande de lo normal. Tsubasa: un pantalón tres cuartos café, una polera holgada de color verde, calcetines negros corto y converse rojos con negro. Laura: un top cruzado rojo, unos vaqueros azules, unas zapatillas vaqueras altas del mismo color y su infaltable colgante en forma de estrella. Yuzuki: unos short de mezclilla cortos, una blusa de mangas cortas de color azul turquesa, unos converse blancos y su cadena con un dije de cisne.

-…wa…tengo mucho sueño…-se quejó Akemi

-…dímelo a mí…-se quejó Tomoe-…Mamoru-chan ronco toda la noche…

-Bueno, Kidou es muy tranquilo mientras duerme-comentó con alegría Valen

-…por lo menos a ti no te asfixiaron toda la noche…-dijo Alejandra sacando la leche del refrigerador-…ese Afuro no me soltó ningún segundo mientras dormía, si logre separarme ahora de él…creo que fue un milagro-suspiro

-¿Hay helado?-preguntó Naomi

-No…lamentablemente…-respondió Yuko

-Tranquila, saldremos dentro de un rato-les animo Shimori

-Yo les compro un helado a todas-se ofreció Hiroshi

-Gracias-respondió con una ligera sonrisa Pandora

-Moe…-susurraron todos viéndola haciéndola sonrojarse ligeramente, para luego sacar un hu die dao de debajo de su blusa asustando a todos.

-Ok, dejando de lado lo moe de Panda-chan…-dijo Ale escondiéndose detrás de Mizuiro al ver un brillo cerca de la heterocroma-…deberíamos terminar el desayuno rápido y despertar a los chicos…

-Cierto-apoyo Mizuiro- Fenri-oto-san dijo que teníamos que comprarnos vestido para el Baile de Verano…

-…mo…con lo aburridos que son estos chicos, de seguro morimos en el intento…-opino Tsubasa

-Tranquila mimada, después nos vamos al bosque y jugamos un rato-sugirió Laura

-¡No me llames Mimada!-grito Tsubasa haciendo que su cabello se erizara como un gato

-...jugar un rato…-susurro Yuzuki jugando un una mandarina-…sería divertido calentar un poco jeje

-Ok, terminemos esto, vamos a comprar esos dichosos vestidos y juguemos en el bosque-dijo Hikari

-Sí, creo que ya hemos descansado mucho los musculo y estaremos desprevenidas si nos atacan un día de estos-opino Shion mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-Reina, enserio…el director nos pidió que las cuidáramos-dijo Hiroto

-…no te creo-Reina desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos-…no creo que el director les haya pedido que cuidaran a unas chicas…raras…

-Entonces, por favor no le digas a nadie que ella estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, ni sobre los demás…-pidió el peli rojo arrodillándose

-..Bien…solo porque tú me lo pides…

-Gracias-dijo Hiroto dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la peli azul- enserio te lo agradezco

Abrazo más sus piernas quedando sentada solo en un peldaño. Todo su negro cabello cubría su cuerpo volviéndola solo una triste sombra más del alba. Sintió por tercera vez en el día envidia, pero luego lo olvido. Ella no podía sentir esa envidia.

-…todos son unos tontos…-susurro-…debería matarlos a todos…-sintió otra vez ese odio a sí misma y se quedó dormida en las escaleras, abrazada a sus piernas, siendo solo una sombra más.

"Ella solo será su sombra y nunca podrá librarse"

-¿Alguien ha visto a Rose?-pregunto Charlotte

-No, Lady Charlotte-respondió una peli morada-…Lady Rose dijo que estaría ocupada por estos días…

-Gracias, Violet… ¿y Tsubaki?

-…Tsubaki dijo que estaría rezando…

-Gracias…

Charlotte dejo a la chica sola en la sala y se dirigió a una de las torres del lugar, entro en el ático y la encontró hay una bella rubia de corto cabello y unos hermoso ojos verde perturbantes con ligeros tonos marrones. La miro con pena y luego se acercó con lentos pasos a ella.

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa. Eres una gata mala y por eso a ti deben ir todas las desgracias…-susurro la rubia mientras que apuñalaba un pequeño muñeco de paja

-…Rose…

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa…-volvió a susurrar

-…Rose…-la volvió a llamar

-…eres una gata mala…-siguió acuchillando al pobre muñeco hasta que estuvo a punto de penetrarse la mano, pero Charlotte la detuvo

-…ya fue suficiente…-le susurro-…aun te necesito…

-…-la chica solo soltó el cuchillo y su ojos verdes obtuvieron un tono travieso-… ¿Qué te pasa ahora Lotti?-le pregunto con diversión- ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de jugar con tu querida Alice?

-...no…solo me aburrí de estar vagando por toda la casa…así que vine a ver que tienes en mente…-la albina se sentó en un sillón empolvado que había ahí-…no sueles encerrarte en tu mundo de la nada…¿piensas atacarla verdad?

-…tu sabes que ella destruyo mi vida…

-Sabes que no fue la tuya, fue de ella…y ya deja de odiarla por algo que ella no hizo…

-¡Claro! ¡Por eso tu mataste a todos los Le Black y ahora vienes a decir que no debo hacer eso!...

-…Alice…

De la nada apareció la peli roja, tenía la misma apariencia desordenada y penosa. Estaba encima de la rubia ahorcándola y incrustándole en el cuello las zarpas de metal.

-Ya te he dicho Rose-se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas-…que con mis asuntos debes ser más delicada…y también debes saber….que no te mato porque te necesito para mis propósitos y no quiero darle el gusto a Tsukiko de verte muerta a ti o alguna chica de la Secta…-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cercarla susurro-…vámonos Alice…

La peli roja la siguió dejando tirata en el piso a Rose.

-…maldita loca…-susurro mientras se cogía el cuello para que parara de sangrar-…al parecer no le bastó con su propia sangre…jaja…jaja…JAJAJA…-se tiró al piso a reír como loca.

-Tsubaki, Lady Charlotte te está buscando…-dijo una peli azul

-…Gracias Verónica…-respondió y se retiro

Los niños asintieron y se fueron caminando por los pasillos. La peli negra se quedó parada por un momento en su lugar y luego subió las escaleras y se dirigió a una habitación un poco alejada de las demás. Entró sin tocar y cerró la habitación tras de sí.

-Gracias por venir Tsubaki

-Lady Charlotte-hizo una reverencia-…Verónica dijo que me buscaba…

-Me agrada lo afectivas que son las chicas de la secta-comento mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa-…te llame porque quiero saber algunas cosas…. ¿Qué tal les va a tus discípulos?

-Ran ya está aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones y poderes, en cuanto a Ren…necesitara tiempo para adaptarse…pero, tu no me llamas por eso…te has peleado con Rose ¿verdad?

-¿ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto confundida-…sabía que como bruja ya estabas a un nivel más alto que el mío y el de ella, pero no sabía que ya podías tener visiones…

-No lo sabes, porque no las tengo…

-Entonces lo sabes ¿por?

-Tienes espinas en el cuello…

-…-la albina se pasó la mano por el cuello llenando la palma de su mano de sangre-…no me había fijado…-respondió sin darle importancia al asunto-…entonces, ¿Cómo va con la investigación del sello?

-Pues…la respuesta me alegra a mí y de seguro también a Rose-sonrió ligeramente-…Alastor y Sinkey son la clave para el sello…

-Pero mira que coincidencia…al parecer podremos sellar a la cuarta luna y al segundo sol, pero si necesitamos de Alastor y Sinkey…supongo que estarás complacida por buscar a "la última Aihara" –hizo unas señas resaltando sus últimas palabras

-Ni lo menciones-le reprimió con un gesto de molestia- cuando la vea sufrir, vera que ella nunca fue merecedora de Alastor y de un omamori…

-¡Ya! Sera gracioso ver la cara de tu prima invocando a un espíritu que siempre odio jaja

-Maldita Lotti…-susurró mientras entraba a su estudio-…se cree la dueña de la secta…y no es más que una ramera…

Reviso todos los papeles que estaban sobre su mesa y lo encontró.

-Ya me las pagaras Zephire…ya lo veras…

Cogió una foto de una chica de hermosos ojos rojos y el cabello corto de color verde con mechas celestes. La coloco en un estante lleno de velas y cera derretida cayendo a montones por los costados.

-Ya te tengo, solo me falta…-chasqueo los dedos prendiendo todas las velas- encontrar tu maldito cáliz…pero si ya sé dónde está Nathan…te encontrare fácilmente…

"Ella creo a Sinkey, pero como él necesitaba de un cáliz. La unió a Zephire, causándole una tortura eterna. Nathan ante esto la dejo. Y la despiadada bruja Hanami, paso a ser un pasajero recuerdo de La Llama del Infierno"

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela? –pregunto con molestia Azalia

-Papá dijo que Fenri-oji-san no esta esperando…

-No quiero encontrarme con ese tipo ni con ninguno de los omamoris de la luna –reclamo la oji-dorada

-Pues muy tarde, Oto-san lo ordeno

-…pff…

Siguieron caminado por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Azalia. Entro seguida por Genda y comenzó a desvestirse, Genda solo opto por cerrar los ojos y sentarse dándole la espalda.

-¿Cuánta veces te he dicho que no es necesario que me sigas hasta mi cuarto?

-Muchas

-Entonces… ¡Por que no te largas!

-…-Genda no respondio solo se cruzó de brazos

-...in…otos…-susurro moviendo el brazos y un fuerte viento saco a Genda de una patada de su habitación.

-¡Azalia! –logro gritar mientras que esta le cerraba la puerta en la cara

-Espérame afuera, saldré en un momento –dijo con un tono satírico en un su voz.

Azalia termino de ponerse un lindo vestido simple de color rosa pálido con un lazo más oscuro que se ataba atrás y se subió al marco de su ventana para saltar por esta. Pero antes de apoyar la rodilla y justo frente a su ventana aparecieron lenguas de fuego que poco a poco iban acercándose a los árboles que estaban cerca de la casa.

-…no…no…

De un impulso, Azalia ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación con la espalda pegada a la puerta y con la respiración agitada. Sus ojos dorados veían poco a poco las llamas acercarse a ella y quemándola por dentro. Se hundió las uñas en los brazos fuertemente, cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-…shinai…shinai…Genda…-comenzo a susurrar incoherencias, abrió la puerta y apenas intento poner un pie fuera aparecieron más lenguas de fuego y ni rastro de Genda.- ¡Genda! ¡Genda!

Azalia grito varias veces llamándolo, pero él seguía sin aparecer. Termino por hacerse un bulto poniéndose contra su armario, cuando algo salto por su venta evitando toda llama de fugo ardiente y yendo a parar a los brazos de Azalia.

-Genda- sollozo la peli negra

-Baka- le susurró al oído en respuesta

Azalia siguió llorando todo la tarde en brazos del castaño, y este solo la estrechaba contra sí mismo de una manera posesiva dándole la sensación de protección.

Ya era de noche, la luna se asomaba por la ventana y Genda solo podía contemplarla mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos azabaches de la chica. Esta estaba semi echada sobre él y tenía la respiración tranquila y pausada en sincronía con la suya.

-Baka-suspiro mientras se acomodaba bien en la cama para poder dormir junto a ella.-…Realmente me diste un gran susto…-le dio un golpecito en la nariz lo que hizo a la chica rascársela contra su pecho frunciendo el ceño pero sin despertarse-…solo me das problemas…pero así te quiero…

Se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y a abrazarla más fuerte.

**Flash Back**

-¡Azalia!- Genda entro convertido en una pantera marrón al templo en llama, apenas llego a divisar a una niña de cabello negro echada en el piso de este.

La tomo por la capucha de la desgastada capa roja y la saco de ahí a rastras.

-…Genda…-logro susurrar ella entre delirios-…a…adentro…ella…

-¿Ella?...Azalia, ¿había otra persona contigo?-pregunto preocupado

-…sí…

-¡Mitsuko! –grito una mujer de largo y precioso cabello rubio bastante sedoso y ondulado que le llegaba a las caderas y unos grandes ojos plata mercuriosos brillantes que alguna vez transmitieron paz y amabilidad y ahora solo podrían contagiar una enorme preocupación y ansiedad.- ¡Mitsuko! –grito de nuevo queriendo entrar al templo en llamas

-¡Stella! –Grito Tora cogiendo a la mujer por encima de los brazos deteniéndola- ¡puedes entrar el templo se va a caer encima de ti!

-¡Mitsuko!-volvió a gritar intentando zafarse del agarre

Finalmente el templo se calló, no sin antes dejar escuchar un desesperado grito de ayuda. Todos se quedaron petrificados al escucharlo, y Genda solo se limitó a abrazar a Azalia en su forma humana.

-…Mi..mi… mi Mitsuko…-sollozo la mujer en brazos de Tora

-..Mitsuko…-susurro una niña de largo cabello negro como el ala de cuervo y ojos plateados mercuriosos cayendo al piso.

-Tranquila Stella –pidió Tora- yo…me responsabilizo por la muerte de tu hija…

Genda miro a Azalia, ella había provocado el incendio, pero él sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

"Siempre te odiaré Alastor"

Y ese fue su ultimo pensamiento sellando una promesa para sí mismo de proteger a Azalia ante el espíritu que quería adueñarse de su cuerpo.

* * *

Dani: bien, si ya se que estoy decayendo como escritora...y si, siempre he pensado en borrar este fic...pero me da peresa TwT bueno aquí las preguntitas!

1)¿Les gusto la manera de como se conocieron Natsuki y Fenri?

2)¿Esperaban eso del pasado de Tsubasa?

3)¿Qué idea tienen de Mizuki?

4)¿Qué onda con el odio de Mitsuki al universo?

5)¿Por qué Rose odia a Zephire? ¿Qué sospechan que le hizo?

6)¿Cual es el problema de Azalia? ¿Alguien querrá vengarse de ella por la muerte de Mitsuko?

7)¿Tienen alguna idea para el proximo capitulo porque les juró que me estoy quedando literalmente sin inspiracion hasta para comer D:?

8)...ok, me quede sin preguntas! D:

Patty: ahora sí!

Dani: que?

Patty: te mato ¬¬*

Dani:...bueno tenga buenas noches...y yo...me retiro -corre como desquisiada-

Patty: tu no te vas de aquí hasta que yo te vea enterrada bajo 50 metros de profundidad!

Kahil: bueno. estas locas se mataran algun día... Sayo matta ne, cuidence y no dejen que sus hamsters engorden mucho...

Amy: y eso que tiene que ver!?

Kahil: yo que se xD


End file.
